I Don't Want To Miss A Thing
by Keeper Darius
Summary: This is my first fic so be easy on me please, this is a song fic the song his I Don't Want To Miss A Thing bye Aerosmith


A.N: this is my first story so be easy on ok. If u want to flame have a good excuse please an elaborate your flame thanks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (they are J.K.Rowling's) nor the song (owned bye Aerosmith (I think))  
  
On With the story  
  
I Don't Want To Miss A Thing  
  
This is the end of the war, Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, was going to fight his worst enemy, Voldermort. This is the last anybody as seen him.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Well, every moment spent with you Is a moment I treasure  
  
He was laying beside her, his love, his life. She was sleeping and he was watching her sleep. She look liked a fallen angel from heaven. She was everything to him, She was the treasure to he found late in his school years. Her brown hair was smooth like soft silk, and he could get lost in the pool of brown of her eyes.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
He knew that this night would be his last with. His connection with Voldemort will perish and he would die will Voldemort died. He wasn't scared of death Professor Dumbledore once told him that Death is only the next challenge for a well organized mind. Now the headmaster knew that the phrase was right, he was killed in an attack of Hogwarts like many others. It was His entire fault.  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
  
And I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
  
He was going to leave her before she woke up. He didn't want to see all the pain that she would have when he would go. They had suffered enough together. She lost her parents in their fifth years. They were one the first muggle to die. He would make sure that Voldemort suffered for all the pain that he caused to the people of the wizarding and muggle of the world. He wanted to stay with her, hide with her so that he could stay with her forever but his was too selfless to do that. He was going to the battlefield and was going to destroy Voldemort once and for all.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you, just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
He was going to leave her with a broken heart. He was going to miss all the kisses they shred, all the happy moments they lived together, he would leave all this to kill a bloody-bastard that thought that he could become ruler of the world. He was going to avenge the entire person he killed.  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
He was going now. He was going to fight for the survival of the human kind. He was going to bring hope. He was going to leave Hermione Granger, the love of his life and the woman that loved him back. He was going to be the heroes everyone wanted him to be. He was going to sacrifice his life for the human And just stay here in this moment  
A.N. this is my first story, hope u like the songfic and pleaseeeeeeeeee review. All criticism is accepted 


End file.
